Adrenaline
by adrenaline-surge
Summary: Matt, Tai, Matt's Clone, a Mad Scientist, and a Punisher! Yaoi and OOC's [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: (Matt's POV)  
  
Halloween, that's what today is. Another year, another party to go to. This year Mimi was having the party at her house. I decided this year I would shock everyone and be on time, for that I needed to start getting ready 3 hours ahead of time instead of 2. My costume was already ready, I had gotten it the day before at a costume shop; now all I needed to do was take a shower and work on my hair.  
  
Heading towards the bathroom I turned on the radio and made sure to turn up the volume all the way. I left the bathroom door open that way I could hear the music, it's my style to sing in the shower, what I didn't know was the T.K. was still home. So during my sing-along with Mick Jagger, T.K. walked in. "I can't get no, duh nuh nuh duh nuh nuh nuh Satisfaction!"  
  
"Matt can't get no, Duh nuh nuh Duh nuh nuh nuh Satisfaction!"  
  
Dropping the shampoo bottle I was using as a microphone, I pulled the shower curtain and yelled. "T.K.!" It was no use, T.K. was already laughing out the door. Just my luck, he was probably going to tease me with that for weeks.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi there handsome."  
  
I turned my head to see Tai in a blonde wig and purple dress. It was startling to see Tai dressed in drag when he said he was going to be a super hero like last year, Captain Underpants. Personally I don't discriminate against queers but I never knew Tai rolled that way, know what I mean? "You fag!"  
  
"Wha-" Tai looked startled at me then continued to gape at me.  
  
"Why the hell are you wearing a dress?! What happened to Mr. Undies?"  
  
"It's Captain Underpants, okay! What missing me in my boxers?" I began to glare at him, daring him to keep on implying what he was implying. Tai just seemed to ignore me glaring at him and continued to talk. "Oh yeah you know you miss it. You couldn't stop staring at me at last years party." Now it was my turn to get startled, but unlike him I didn't show it.  
  
"That's because your boxers were backwards and had pictures of the Power Rangers!"  
  
"Oh staring down there Matt." Tai's grin was clearly visible through his blonde hair.  
  
"Shut up!" I decided to walk away before he could continue, leaving him standing there with a group of guys walking towards him. Before getting lost in the crowd I could hear Tai's yell.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"It's alright girl, I'll be twice the man he can be." Then the music overpowered his voice.  
  
~~~  
  
I decided it was time to leave the party. It wasn't because the party was lame, but it was because I wasn't really into it that night. I have to admit though, Tai kinda made it worth my while.   
  
As I started walking outside I realized I had to walk halfway through town dressed as a vampire. The good thing was that no one was out this time of night; except for hobos, homos, and freaks. If anyone did see me it wouldn't be that bad since it was Halloween.   
  
It wasn't until I was halfway home that I realized someone was following me. Slowing down my pace I waited for him, whoever HE was.   
  
Before arriving home I quickly spun around and held my follower to a wall. Much to my surprise he smiled. It was a perfect smile, white teeth, gorgeous lips, my lips. His face included the best looking hair ever, and had beautiful blue eyes, my eyes. This guy had MY face! In my surprise I loosened my grip on him, giving my look like the opportunity to get away. There was no explanation to what I had just seen none that made any sense that is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't owe Digimon, though we would like to, still we don't. *sobbing*   
  
Only here to mess with the characters!  
  
A03: Yeah it's been great that we finally get to put up a story. Unfortunately, my partners  
  
are away for vacations. (YES! Christmas BREAK finally!!!) Yeah so we haven't had a   
  
chance to write more in the story. Luckily there's ME to add more to the story. Even  
  
though I'm not sure if A01 (the main author of story) was even done with the last chapter,  
  
I'll just go ahead and continue with the fic. Don't worry you'll get to read more on Matt's  
  
POV later; for now it's Tai's turn...YAY!!! HURRAY!!! WHO HOO!!!... ok... on with the   
  
fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: (Tai's POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally I've chosen what I'm to wear to the costume party I was invited to. It's   
  
nothing much, rather 'girl' looking if you ask me. Kari suggested that I dress up as a girl   
  
this year since my mom did not approve me wearing last years' costume, the Captain   
  
Underpants costume. It was the best costume I've ever worn. It consisted of a long red   
  
cape (basically a red towel) and some white underwear. Scandalous you may think but all   
  
to impress Matt. I think it did work since he wouldn't stop staring at me when he saw me.   
  
He just wouldn't take his eyes away from my... Well let's just say Matt liked my boxers.   
  
This year I'm wearing a blonde wig that I borrowed from my mom, and a purple   
  
dress that Kari let me wear. Pretty awkward of me wearing women's clothing but hey I   
  
like to try new things. I really think this will get Matt's attention. I'm gonna show him that   
  
I too can look good.   
  
~~~  
  
It's about 7:40 p.m. and I'm on my way to the party. I'm kinda 'jogging' there,   
  
seeing that it's cold and somewhat dark, with the sudden fog and all. Honestly I don't like   
  
the night time, it freaks me out; never know what might happen. Hmm I wonder if Matt's   
  
already there? Sure want his company right now. Knowing Matt he's probably taking his   
  
time getting dressed, doing his hair and all that stuff. He's the type of guy that always   
  
arrives late; that jerk always likes to make an entrance.   
  
~~~  
  
I finally arrived at the party and boy am I exhausted. I needed something to drink   
  
so Idecided to fetch myself some punch. On my way to the refreshment table, my favorite   
  
spot to be, I spotted lil' old Matt leaning against a wall. He seem rather 'lonely' so I   
  
decided to give my friend some company after I drank, or rather chugged, some punch.   
  
"Strange, he got here earlier than me... wonder if something's wrong."  
  
Well figuring that Matt was probably dazed off into god-knows-where, I called out   
  
to him. "Hi there handsome." Wow I caught his attention…  
  
He slowly opened his blue eyes and stared at me somewhat startled. The next thing   
  
I truly didn't expect as his response' maybe a 'hello' or a sarcastic 'you're early'   
  
something like that, but no it was much too offensive to ever suggest Matt would EVER   
  
say something like that… to me that is.  
  
"You fag!"   
  
"Wha-" I was soo taken off guard that I couldn't think of anything else to say… in   
  
other words I was startled and shocked.   
  
"Why the hell are you wearing a dress?! What happened to Mr. Undies?" He   
  
continued.  
  
It was somewhat amusing to hear Matt referring to my last years' costume. I   
  
couldn't help it, and I found this humorous, so I continued with his drift, adding a few   
  
puns to it. "It's Captain Underpants, okay! What missing me in my boxers?" I saw Matt   
  
glare at me. Oh he looked so 'Kodak moment' when he did that. I just continued, "Oh   
  
yeah you know you miss it. You couldn't stop staring at me at last years' party."   
  
"That's because your boxers were backwards and had pictures of the Power   
  
Rangers!" Matt replied. Okay what he said was true; my underwear DID have pictures of   
  
the Power Rangers, it was because all my other underwear were dirty and those were the   
  
only actual CLEAN ones, so to cover the pictures I wore them backwards, never figured   
  
Matt would stare though. Hehehe…  
  
Wow, all this that was hearing from Matt caused me to grin at him and keep   
  
continuing with our conversation. "Oh staring down there Matt."  
  
"Shut up!" was his response and I was now looking at his retreating back. He's   
  
leaving! Why the hell is he leaving?! I didn't intend to make him mad it was just too funny   
  
a conversation to put down. I didn't even have a chance to compliment his costume. He   
  
was dressed up as a vampire, a very good looking vampire if you ask me. Ah, why am I  
  
thinking like this about Matt? I'm not gay! I really ain't! I'm totally straight, it's just that I  
  
am beginning to think 'openly' and more 'expressively' towards others… Man where am I  
  
getting these words; such big words added to my vocabulary, oh yeah it's all thanks to  
  
TLC, not the singing group, the channel. Yeah, my mom is only letting me and Kari watch  
  
educational television; figured it was the right thing for our education. When does she   
  
care?! Oh the torture!  
  
Feeling somewhat bothered I called out to Matt. " Matt!" He didn't respond, he   
  
was lost in the crowd. Someone else responded though.  
  
"It's alright girl, I'll be twice the man he can be."   
  
I turned around and saw a bunch of guys dressed in black leather clothes; I think   
  
they were supposed to be 'bikers' not really sure. Anyways they surrounded me like if   
  
they were playing a game of ring-around-the-roses and I was stuck in the middle. Ah! did   
  
these guys really think I was a girl. Ew gross… I began panic so I called out to Matt again   
  
and tried to get through the bunch but it was no use; they had me.   
  
~~~  
  
They held onto me and dragged me out through the kitchen's back door. Where   
  
were these guys taking me? Who knows, all I knew was that they were dragging me and  
  
dumped me in some alley. Why was I in an alley? Who were these guys, and what did they  
  
want from me? Oh curse the mental pictures that go through one's mind in such   
  
situations… they surely are not suiting… not at all.  
  
Luckily the guys didn't do anything to me yet, (phew) but the next thing sure did   
  
confuse me.   
  
In front of me stood Matt… Matt? What was Matt doing in a place like this,   
  
meaning a dark scary alley (did I mention I was scared of the dark)? If he wanted to speak   
  
to me he could've just told me inside the house, not in some alley! This was so bizarre.   
  
"This isn't him! You got me the wrong person…" Matt referred to the bunch of   
  
guys. His words cold and somewhat frightening. Who is this guy? This wasn't Matt…  
  
"S- sorry boss we di- didn't re- really see to wh- who y- you were pointing at…"   
  
One of the guys stuttered his response. Who wouldn't be scared after hearing the tone   
  
from this 'Matt.' I stared at the sudden silence between all of us. One guy looking to the   
  
other, the other looking at me, me looking at another guy, another guy staring at Matt- it   
  
was all confusing. This was all getting to me, I needed to break the silence and by doing   
  
that I stood up and right after I was about to speak Matt beat me to it, (just like always).  
  
"Bunch of useless… humph there's no need on wasting my insults on you morons.   
  
I'll take care of the job by myself. Don't even think about getting paid…" And with that   
  
Matt, or who I assumed was Matt, turned around and left; leaving me once again. Typical  
  
Matt…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC...  
  
A03: So how was that? Bad? Good? He he sorry for making Tai a little... yeah you people  
  
get what I mean... No? Uh... well just make sure to review please. Again sorry for not  
  
updating soon... heh it was only like 3 days ago; still 3 days is a long time! Well R/R! Oh  
  
and before I forget, thanks for all the reviews we received! We love you guys! Thanks and  
  
please keep on reviewing us, it makes us feel good and makes us want to keep going, so  
  
please show us some support! Redvind, ninja59, and nEo-cHaN you guys are the bomb!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't owe Digimon or any of its characters. We just use them for fun...and entertainment...and other 'fun' stuff.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: ( Matt Clone's, (Zack) POV )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I live not knowing where I came from, but he does, he is me, yes him, Matt. I live because of his unfortunate creation by the sinful ways of two human beings. The same blood flows through our veins and yet I despise him. The hate I feel for him goes beyond just the fact that he is the original one, but also because he has existence, a past, memories which I hope that I had. I live only for the purpose of experiments, a lab rat created to be a toy of science. That is why I decided my brother's pathetic life should end and his story finally cease to exist. I dreamed of this for so long. It was time for him to suffer, he would feel all the pain that I felt. I'll make sure of that…  
  
~~~  
  
It was night, and it was the perfect time to hunt my prey. I headed down to the liquor store, down fifth avenue, to buy a pack of cigars. Though no amount of nicotine could ever measure up to the ecstasy I was sure to feel when I saw him laying there… lifeless.  
  
I had to have a plan that would be perfect enough for me to assume his life without anyone knowing. That was even too difficult for me to do alone, and that is why I had to hire a couple of lowlifes to help me capture him, all of this in exchange for a bag of what they called, "Special Herbs."  
  
I had been following Matt for as long as I could remember. I would fantasize about the happy times I had seen him spend with his friends and family. It all made me sick to my stomach to tell you the truth.  
  
There was no time to reminisce about the good old times and I continued on my way, heading down to the costume shop. When I got there, a rather large man was sitting over the counter, as he indulged himself over a bag of chips. "What do you want boy?" The man said in a harsh tone of voice.  
  
"What do you have in this dump that has not been rented yet?" I had no time for any bull tonight.  
  
"Hey you're that kid… Yeah you came here earlier… Why do you need another costume for?!" The man stood up, demanding to know.  
  
I should have guessed the HE had come here. "Are you going to rent me a costume or not?!"  
  
"Okay kid, take it easy there, such a young lad…"  
  
I needed to look around while the man stayed in the counter talking still, running his mouth about the crude and delinquent behaviors of today's youth. I finally found what I was looking for. When I went back to the counter, I realized that the man was still talking after all this time. I threw my last twenty on the counter and left the store.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
I headed to the house where I knew I would find him.  
  
As I entered, I could see all the little pathetic kiddies running around, having the time of their lives. What a waste of anyone's time, to be in such an insipid party. I walked through the halls, hoping that I would spot him somewhere in the crowd, but he was not where in sight. I stayed in a corner, where I could have a good view of the door and be away from the people that might know him. It was not time yet, and everything had to be perfect.  
  
Then I saw him, there, looking so ridiculous with that costume. To my surprise I felt at ease by his presence, I felt calm and serene, maybe because of the fact that it would all end tonight. I knew what I had to do, but I had been waiting for this so long. Matt was never really my target, he was not the one I was supposed to get a hold of; it was the other one, the one with the gift.   
  
But I had waited for this for so long, that not even the commands of those scientists that held my life in their hands was I ever going to let this grandiose opportunity get away. Even if the torture that they threaten to inflict on me by not following their orders was I ever going to let him live another day!   
  
Though I had to admit, I had been a bit curious of the other subject I was suppose to retrieve. His name was Tai, and he was the same age as Matt. All I had known about him was that he was needed for the new experiments.   
  
~~~  
  
After giving the orders to the men on how I wanted the job to be done, and where they were suppose to take him after he was captured, I left the party, with the reassurance that everything was well-taken care of. I had to be alone, I had to think, and do the most frustrating thing in the world…wait.   
  
I headed towards the alley where I was to meet with the men. I lid up a cigarette, hoping it would calm me down. Hidden in the shadows, there I found comfort in the loneliness of the darkness, that is where I felt at ease. That is when I heard the voices and screams, I knew those screams, yet it wasn't him.   
  
"Bunch of useless… humph there's no need on wasting my insults on you morons. I'll take care of the job by myself. Don't even think about getting paid…"  
  
I could not believe this was happening, all this time I had waited and they brought me the useless experiment. I had to find him tonight. I decided to go through the streets and look for him myself.  
  
As I turned at the corner, a block away for Matt's house, I spotted him walking alone. My plan could still work after all. I grabbed him from behind and swung him around so he would be facing me. I wanted him to see me, see who I was. I could not contain myself any longer, I felt the adrenaline surging through my hands and with a force I never knew I had I proceeded on making him pay for everything I had felt, everything I had lived through. PAIN… PAIN… You have to feel the PAIN! After a while everything went quiet. I realized that my hands were full of blood, but it was not only Matt's blood I had stained my hands with, it was also the cuts I had in my knuckles mixed with some flesh that had been detached for his face.   
  
"That will be enough for today brother, for I have other business to attend… Yes your little friend is next."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellie: Hope you liked this. Please do read and review!  
  
Kay: God I want the clone!!! let me have!!!!  
  
R/R!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Um we don't own Digimon or any of its characters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: ( Matt's POV )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time to end my suffering and begin yours."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The time for talk is over."  
  
Next thing I know this guy is over me completely. His fist collided next to my face and I don't care how good looking he is no one messes with me and gets away with it. After a series of kicks and punches I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen. The last thing I saw before everything went black was my look-a-like's face, smirking down at me.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up, my body aching, and began to wonder what I did last night to feel like this. Then I remembered, my look-a-like, the fight, and then my memory goes blank. The only clue I had as to what happened to me last night were my surroundings. Sitting up, I gained a better view of my surroundings. A dark damp room with the only light being what could come in through a small window. I was probably sumped into a basement.  
  
"Rise and shine."  
  
I looked around to see a bright light coming from the door. After a while I began to make out the silhouette of a person, a very feminine, yet scary person. She was wearing black leather-tight to her body, spiked chockers and bracelets, and a skull earing on her eyebrow. Oh yeah, did I mention she had a whip!!!  
  
I think she noticed I was staring, she smirked my way and tentavely pulled her 'mini-skirt' up, oh yeah she noticed.  
  
"They call me The Punisher." She said this while walking towards me. "I was told you've been naughty lately. I can fix that!"   
  
All I could do was stare as she played with her whip. Somehow I managed to get out of my current day dream involving me and all the things she could do with that whip. "Apparently you've been misinformed. I've been a good boy all day. A very good boy."   
  
I walked into the light that came from the open door and faced her. She lookd at me as if she knew me, wait a minute was she shocked? It must have something to do with that other guy who carries my gorgeous face. I could tell by the way she stares that she was thinking of him and not me.  
  
After a few minutes of silence she spoke. "You look so much like him. Then again he is your-" She stopped talking as if she was about to say something that I wasn't suppose to know. But I wanted to know, that missing information was the missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle and I wanted it. I wanted it bad and I knew she could give it to me. "Get into position." I stared at her wondering what position she wanted me to take. "Standing's fine with me, I can do it all possible ways."  
  
Man this girl was good! But I have no time to waste in games. I needed it now worse than ever. "He's my what?" I saw her and she saw me too.  
  
"Naughty boy. You're not suppose to know."  
  
Thinking I could intimidate her I walked up to her and began a staring contest. I guess she didn't like my staring contest because the next thing I know I'm on the floor. All right, I gotta admit she was very good. A minute of talking and she had me on the floor, not to mention that she was on top. I couldn't let her think she'd won so I grabbed and made her be on the bottom. "Naughty girl. Only I go on top. Now tell me what I want to know."  
  
Before she could say anything a man appeared. "Punisher stop playing! I need him taken to the lab!"  
  
"Of course Kuya, but I want him later. He's pretty fun."  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up feeling dazed wondering why I kept waking up like this. Slowly I began to remember where I was. The Punisher must have knocked me out after that scientist came into the room I was in. Trying to get up I realized that I was tied to the bed, man that punisher worked fast! If only I could get Tai in this position, hmmm... Wait a minute! I'm no queer! Why the hell am I thinking like that. And another thing, where did the bed come from? That's when I realized that it wasn't a bed, I was on a table.  
  
Looking around I noticed that I was in some sort of rusted up lab, the kind you see in a mad scientist movie. She was there, The Punisher, talking to that one guy from before, his name was still unknown to me.  
  
"It's funny how different they are. This one plays with me, unlike Zack." She talked as if I wasn't there and that began to irritate me. "I think we should keep him. He'd look very good in leather. Tight-black, leather, allowing me to see every muscle, every-"  
  
"Punisher! That is enough!"   
  
Woah that chick, she had excellent taste. I must admit I do look good in leather. I've never worn tight leather pants before, I wonder if Tai would like how I look in them? Hey! Why am I still thinking like that, Tai is my friend, my pretty cute friend. I can't think anymore without Tai coming to my mind and that got me thinking. "Ow!" A scream scaped my lips as I felt something sharp enter my vein. Thinking about Tai right now was located at my legs. It felt like a knife was stabbed in my thigh, like a sissy I yelled again. "Ow!"   
  
"I like how he screams."  
  
I looked at my leg and sure enough a knife was in there. The Punisher pulled it out and began to feel my body with it. I wasn't sure what she was doing until she spoke.   
  
"I want to hear it again. I need to hear it!" The knife reached my jewels and I tensed.   
  
"I'm going to need that." The man addressed to The Punisher.  
  
She smiled at me before placing the kinfe in my thigh once more. "Ow!"  
  
"Punisher!" The man looked at her like a father would to a child whose been bad and the weird thing was that she acted like a child who'd been caught doing something they knew wasn't supposed to.   
  
"I just wanted to hear him scream! I couldn't help it."   
  
The man sighed and walked towards a closet, he pulled out some gauges and tape throwing them to The Punisher he said, "Dress his wound. We need him in good health."  
  
Nodding her head The Punisher went towards me placing her hands on my waist a little too close to my baby factory. "Woah! What are you doing? What's going on here?" The question I'd been meaning to ask finally come forth with this slight intrusion on my body.  
  
"Taking your pants off." She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I need your pants off in order to see the wound." She must have added the last part when she saw the look of dread on my face. Expertly she pulled my pants down to my knees, she must have had practice taking it off a guy tied to a bed. I wasn't sure if that scared me or excited me. Something about her made me think dirty thoughts-that ended up involving Tai! Oh dear God, I think I'm gay! So all this time I really have liked Tai more than just a friend. All those 'accidental' touches, teasing him, wrestling him to the ground!  
  
A fiercing pain interrupted my thoughts, at first I thought she had stabbed me again but upon looking down I saw that she was wrapping the gauge around my wounds. Apparently The Punisher was the kind that gave it rough, another shot of pain ran through my leg, really rough.   
  
The Punisher was a mystery to me, she seemed to get off pain but something told me there was more to it. Like that guy with my face. Who was he? What was he? And what was he made for? Questions raced through my head seeking for an answer I could not provide. But maybe these people could. "Who's Zack?" I decided to ease in on the conversation and ask about a name I'd heard before.   
  
She looked at me from where she was and after a period of silence she answered me. "Your clone."  
  
My mind went blank before being overpowered with different emotions at the words she just said. Shock. Disbelief. It took a while for me to finally understand what she had said, the meaning that those words held. "My what?"   
  
"Clone, your clone. He was created by Kuya. As was I."  
  
Kuya, that must be the name of the scientist. Man am I slow, turning around I barely notice that he's gone and probably was for a while. Wait a minute di she just say that she was an experiment as well? So did that mean she was a clone as well? Confusion is all that I gained from the answers provided. "You're a clone?"  
  
"No. Kuya experimented with me when I was a baby." A look of sadness seemed to cross her face before she resumed. "It's not what you're thinking."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Kuya walked in before I could ask more questions. "We should call Zack in to get his serum shot. Take care of that won't you Punisher?" The Punisher nodded and continued to finish with my wound. "We should tell him to bring the other one as well. That would make it easier for me to extract the T-gene."   
  
I couldn't stay quiet anymore I had questions that needed answers and something told me he had them. "What 'OTHER' one? What are you doing to me? Answer me!"  
  
He didn't even bother to look at me, he just continued to talk. "I believe his name is Tom. No, wait that's not it. Bob, Dan, Michael, Tai-That's it his name is Tai." TAI!!! They were going after TAI! They had no right to even touch him, that was my TAI! Oh yeah I'm queer! "In answer to your question... nothing. I plan to do nothing with you except what I have already done. It is Tai that I need."  
  
"Already done?!" I stared at him. Thoughts going crazy in my head- what had they done to me? Did they make me some sort of mutant? Oh man, was I even a boy still? Woah, calm down Matt! Of course I am, but just to make sure I took a glance towards Matt Jr. Oh yeah, still there!   
  
"We've only extracted some fluids from you. No need to worry about anything else." I blushed realizing he caught me checking. "He's all yours now Punisher. Do what you want with him." Kuya left after sealing my fate to pain.   
  
"My name is Matt."  
  
She smiled at me and said, "Hi Matt, I'm..."  
  
~~~ TBC ~~~  
  
Kay: Please R/R... HEY THERE *YUMI_AYUMI*!!! 


End file.
